terronfaboulfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolfbreed
Originally created during the Demon Wars, the Wolfbreed are one of the most valuable men to have as soldiers. At night, the Eastern Wolfbreed transform into a large wolf. However, the Western Wolfbreed transform when angry. Their weapons are usually claws, or swords, depending on what form they are in. They usually live in the mountains of Everon. History Created to combat the Grinoks during the Demon Wars by the first King of Yotimire , Wolfbreed are exceptionally strong and fast both in and out of their 'second form' or 'true form' as some like to call it. A product of magic though, some Wolfbreed come with what the people of the land have called defects. These defects include those that have gone feral, to those that simply cannot change back into their human form. After the Demon Wars, the Wolfbreed scattered to the far reaches of the world, looking for places they could be accepted, fleeing the world entirely or sticking around to serve as soldiers, Mercenaries or in some cases spiritual leaders. Sub-Species Wolfbreed have said to come in two different forms, but there are many other variations that have yet to have been taken into account. Many feral Wolfbreed have become nothing more than mindless killers, while many Wolfbreed simply differ in how their climate treated them. Eastern Wolfbreed These Wolfbreed transform only at night, and thus were often mis-used by the armies of Yotimire in the Demon wars. Many Eastern Wolfbreed hang on to their original culture, and most see it as a curse rather then a gift. Easatern Wolfbreed fur color tends to be darker and coarser than their Western counter-parts, and they tend to be slightly smaller and faster, yet still exhibit great strength. Usually standing at about 6 feet tall in Wolf form, Eastern wolves tend to be extremely agile, wily and are exceptionally good at hiding. Their superior sense of sight gives them great advantage in the dark as does their hearing in both forms. Western Wolfbreed The Wolves of the west only transform into their second form when angry or when pushed into combat. Many Western Wolfbreed see their second form as a gift and use it to their advantage in battle, while others seek means to control it by looking for spiritual guidance. It is not uncommon for a Western Wolf to become a Monk (though you'd never know their true form) as easily as a soldier of fortune or simply a soldier. Western Wolves fur tends to be the color of the humans hair. Western Wolves tend to stand at about seven feet tall in Wolf form, and are exceptionally strong, fast and very capable climbers as well as jumpers. Their superior sense of smell often helps them on the hunt as well. Feral Wolfbreed Many of the Original or Cursed Wolfbreed became obsessed with their second form, and were drove into a mad state of insanity. These Wolfbreed have become nothing more than Mindless killers, stuck in their Wolf like state. Feral Wolfbreed are often mistaken for Wargs or large Wolves out in the wild as they often travel on all fours, but are twice as dangerous as either. Bitten Those bitten by a Wolfbreed that managed to survive (which happens to only one out of ten creatures) and were not born with any wolven blood, have said to be some of the most strange and powerful of creatures. A bitten victim will often go two to three nights without seeing any changes, but eventually the Werewolf will transform for the first time, usually around the same time that the bite occured. These Wolfbreed tend to be mirror the Type of Wolfbreed that bit them, but always maintain the same fur and eye color as the masters hair and eyes. Bitten Wolfbreed have often recieved a strange gift as well, emanating aura's that reflect their inner personalities. While they aren't as strong or agile as their other counterparts, Bitten have the unique ability to transform at will after a period of time, and tend to see their curse in a new light after coping with the horror. It is said that the bite marks never heal. Cursed Those Wolfbreed that were cursed are in Wolf form forever. They are not completely considered Wolfbreed because of their originally being human, but their appearance is almost the same to the transformed Wolfbreed. Some Cursed Wolfbreed go insane, becoming Feral (see Feral Wolfbreed). Transformation Transformation differs for each individual Wolfbreed. For many, it can last minutes and be excruciatingly painful, but for others it can last mere seconds and the feeling might be that of a slight tickle, as it is for Syntarus Lupuran. Most commonly, Transformation lasts up to about fifteen to thirty seconds and is quite the painful ordeal for example Tom Drake, however, reverting back tends to be painless. Category:Canon Category:Races